


La Valse des Derniers Dragons (The Waltz of Last Dragons)

by Cleawrites, Issae



Series: La Valse des Derniers Dragons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Multi, POV Multiple, Politics, Post-Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleawrites/pseuds/Cleawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issae/pseuds/Issae
Summary: After the battle with dead and Winterfell’s feast, games of thrones came back in spirits. Especially for Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. Their disagreement about Jon’s identity could be the triggering of another war in Seven’s Kingdoms. The Waltz of Last Dragons. Between love and hate, there is only one step. (Jonerys at the end)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: La Valse des Derniers Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713184
Comments: 30
Kudos: 14





	La Valse des Derniers Dragons (The Waltz of Last Dragons)

Jon sat on his bed, pondering the evening. The Freefolk, led by the ever-boisterous Tormund, had loudly hailed him as King, in front of Dany. He was no longer King, he’d given that up for Dany. Dany, who had come up to the North with her dragons and legions of soldiers, only to sit alone and sad at the victory feast. A victory that would not have been possible without her. Guilt ate at him as he thought about her looking so small and lonely. It broke his heart thinking about how it must have felt for her to have detoured her fight for the Iron Throne, to lose a beloved dragon, so many of her men, and her valiant friend Ser Jorah only for Jon to be hailed as the hero and King. She’d lost so much and all he’d done was add more pain and loss to her life. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a gentle tap on his door. As he stands from his bed, Daenerys quietly enters his chambers, as if he’d summoned her with his thoughts. Her face glowed in the light of his dying fire; she’d always been beautiful but tonight he found her more so. Maybe it was the effect of alcohol or the joy and relief of having survived the dead that made him feel this way. Either way, he knew as she walked towards him, that there would never be a woman more beautiful to him than she. 

“Are you drunk?” She asks. Her voice small and worried, a worry that reflected in her large, violet eyes. He suspected the source of that worry to be what had brought her to his chambers this evening. 

“No…” He answers, before stumbling a little. “Only a little.” He concedes.

Dany softly closes the door behind her, sadness coloring her face and slowing her gait. He wanted desperately to comfort her but could only find empty words. “I didn’t know Ser Jorah well… But I know this. If he could have chosen a way to die, it would have been protecting you. ”

“He loved me.” she states.

Her answer surprises Jon, though Dany was probably equally confused by his words. She had likely not sought him out tonight for awkward comfort.

“And I couldn’t love him back.” She continued, looking desperately in his eyes. “Not the way he wanted. Not the way I love you.” Her declaration melts his heart and his resolve, prompting him to enclose her in his arms. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent of her, reveling in her warmth and how perfectly she fits against him. 

“Is that all right?” She asks softly, sinking into the embrace. He does love her, deeply, and it is important to him at this moment that she knows that. He kisses her, then again, passion building in his chest, feeling her blood burn inside of him. She’s so perfect. His hands move to the closures as her dress, his desire building faster and hotter inside. Her hands are at his jerkin, working the laces and suddenly, everything comes back to him. Who he is. Who she is. He can’t do this, it isn’t right, it isn’t moral. She is his aunt.  
With that sobering thought, he pulls away from her, moving towards the corner to recover himself. He lets out a deep sigh of frustration. 

“I wish you’d never told me.” She says softly, her eyes showing how deeply his actions hurt her. His heart broke; part of him wishes that Sam had never told him too. But Sam had told him. He sighs again, not knowing what to say or what to do. 

“If I didn’t know, I'd be happy right now.” She says, breaking the growing silence between them. “I try to forget. Tonight, I did for a while, and then I saw them gathered around you. I saw the way they looked at you. I know that look. So many people have looked at me that way, but never here. Never on this side of the sea.” 

Tears gently fall from her eyes. He sees her breaking right in front of him and he knows just how much of a hurt he’s caused. He lets out another deep sigh, calming and courage building, before turning to reassure her. “I told you I don’t want it! ” He insists. 

“It doesn’t matter what you want”, she yells. The tears in her eyes stop as the sadness in them turns to anger. “You didn’t want to be King in the North. What happens when they demand you press your claim and take what is mine?” 

“I’ll refuse. You are my queen. I don't know what else I can say.” He says desperately, kneeling before her, as a loyal subject. 

Dany takes his head in her hands. “You can say nothing. To anyone ever. Never tell them who you really are.” Emotions flicker quickly across her face, from sadness and hurt to disappointment, desperation, anger and finally to barely concealed rage. Jon stares at her in disbelief, broken hearted for her but hardly understanding what he’s seeing and hearing. He gets to his feet, he cannot think properly while prostrating before her. 

“Swear your brother and Samwell Tarly to secrecy, and tell no one else.”, She continues.  
“Or it will take on a life of its own and you won’t be able to control it or what it does to people. No matter how many times you bend the knee, no matter what you swear.” She insisted, fear shining in her eyes.

“I want it to be the way it was between us.” She says, gently taking his hand. As much as he yearned for things to be the way it had been before, he knows that there is no way they can be. It wasn’t possible to be her lover but he could love her, as family. He wanted to always be on her side, as a nephew with his beloved aunt. He grasps her hand lightly, in return, trying to show his affection for her. “I have to tell Sansa and Arya”. He softly tells her. They are his family too, he cannot leave them out. 

Dany answer immediately, her eyes growing cold. “Sansa will want to see me gone and you on the Iron Throne”. 

“She won’t.” He insists. 

“She’s not the girl you grew up with. Not after what she’s seen, not after what they’ve done to her.”

“I owe them the truth.” He says firmly. This is not a point he is willing to concede. 

“Even if the truth destroys us?” she asks, her voice showing the depth of her sadness. .

“It won’t.” He promises. He believes in her and others will too once they have time to see what a wonderful Queen she will make. He has seen her passion, the devotion of her Essoi people, and her desire to leave the world better than she found it. Others will see that too; he will help them see it. He doesn’t want to be an opponent for her throne, no matter the pressure placed upon him. 

“It will.” She insists, holding him. “I’ve never begged for anything…But I’m begging you. Don't do this, please.” 

Jon was lost. He takes her beautiful face in his hands, not knowing what else to say, but desperately wanting her to listen to sense. “You are my queen. Nothing will change that. And they are my family. We can live together.” 

“We can. I’ve just told you how.”She said coldly, moving away from his touch. He’d moved away from hers too, hurt by her obstinate chill. 

Jon stares at the wall as she goes to leave his chambers. He turns to her departing back, frustrated. This conversation couldn’t end here, with no answer, no resolution, only hurt and anger. 

“It’s a threat?” He asks.

Dany stops and slowly turns back to him before answering. “A threat? Don’t you think it is you and your family who are threatening me?” The cool rage had returned to her eyes. 

Jon sighs deeply, trying to control the anger her attitude is causing to build in him. “How many times do I need to tell you that I don’t want the fucking throne? How many times before you’ll believe me?” He took a break to calm down. He’d never sought power, only accepted when it had been thrust upon him, so her obsession with that awful iron chair was baffling to him. 

“Please understand,” He continues. “I have to tell my family. I can’t live with lies any longer and they shouldn’t have to either. Can you understand how someone who has found out his entire life was a lie, would not want to continue to live that way?” He asks with a soft smile. He hoped she understood what he was saying, 

“And you?” She asks, her eyes burning with the fires of all Seven Hells. “Can you understand that your determination for truth would steal all of my dreams! I, who have planned, fought and suffered to take back this kingdom only to lose it just because you’re the fucking last male of our dynasty?” 

“I didn’t ask to be Raegar’s son.” He answered, resigned. 

“No, of course not.” She snapped. “But you chose what you do with that information!” 

“I will not apologize for being born!” He says sternly. “ Would it really be so terrible for you, if I were King? The Iron Throne would be held by a Targaryen again, with you by my side, helping restore the dynasty. Would that really be the worst option, if that was what the people chose?” He asked her sadly, though he knew it would not change her mind. 

“I was born to be Queen, Jon.” She shouts. “It is my destiny! I will break the wheel, not for myself but for them, for the people! I will help them and give them the better life I promised that I would!” Her body shook with determination and rage. It was frightening but Jon stared down the inferno. 

“And If they don’t agree with you?” He asked. “And If they don’t want you for Queen? What will you do? Your way is not the only way to help people!”

“They must be made to see who’s their true Queen.” She said with a deadly calm. “ I know what is best for them. For us. And I will create a world of harmony.” 

“If you are so sure of your ways, your plan, then why are you so afraid of who I am?” He asked coldly. “If your plan is so good and just then surely they will choose you, Breaker of Chains.” He knew he was provoking her but he didn’t care. 

“Remember you are speaking to your Queen, Jon. Don’t wake the Dragon…” She yelled at him. The Dragon was already awake; he could see the flames in her eyes. Who was this woman standing before him? This was not the Dany he’d met at Dragonstone, the one who had sacrificed her dragon to save him? Where had that Dany gone? Was this the grief speaking? He stared into the fires of her eyes, in his sadness and anger he could fill the fires grow within his own veins. She was not the only dragon. 

“So that’s it? The future where you’ll be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. A world, where you establish what is good, what is bad… and no one can say differently?” Despite the heat building in his chest, he tries to be calm. But he can see that her mind is set and she will not be swayed. 

“I listen to what people have to say, if they aren’t my enemies.” she says with a strange calm in her voice. He can see, that to her, nothing is wrong or immoral as long as she believes it necessary.

“And who’s an enemy for you Daenerys?”

“Anyone who stands against me and my plans.” she answers with an intense gaze, one that leaves him in no doubt of whom she now considers an enemy. 

“Daenerys, please… don’t force my hand in this. Can’t you hear yourself?” He pleads, broken hearted for the loss of who had thought that she was. 

“All that I hear it's betrayal from the mouth of the man I love!” Her rage growing with every word. 

“Think what you want Daenerys!” He spits back at her. “Now, I understand that I must make my position clear.”

“You really are going to pretend that you’ll be a better king than me, Jon?” She laughs with contempt. 

“No. I have never pretended anything in all my life. I never thought myself better than anyone. But I have always done my duty. And when the only other person who can claim the throne is showing that she isn’t fit for rule, then I’ll do my duty!” 

“You’re just another usurper… I will…” She shouts at him.

“You will what? Say it, come on!” He urged her angrily. He couldn’t do this anymore; his patience had run out. 

“Sorry, your Grace but it is my understanding that my father was the next in line for the throne. Had he not died before his mad father, it would have been his. As his son, his legitimate son, I am the heir of The Iron Throne. Whether you like it or not!” 

“You’re not in the position of strength that you think you are.” He continues, ignoring her attempts to interrupt him.”Tomorrow, I will talk to my family and reveal who I really am. Because it's my fucking right! After, we can talk. If your position and attitude are unchanged then I will take my claim and I’ll do my duty. The North, the Vale and all other kingdoms will know the truth. I'm sorry Daenerys, it's my decision. It's my responsibility.” He said giving her a chance to calm down and change her way of thinking. If not, he would honor his position and care for the people that were his. She must not be permitted access to any throne in the state in which she was in; it would spell danger for the realm. 

“You really want War, Jon?” She said it so softly and quietly, with fury and violence still playing in her eyes. As frightening as her determination was, Jon has never backed down from a fight which he believed to be right.

“ I don’t want war. I just bloody fought one! What I want is for you to wake up! I want the strong but benevolent woman I met on Dragonstone!” But his words were lost on her, as if they’d been carried away on the winds of winter..

“And you are so sure that people will follow you.” She says, ignoring everything he’d just said.

"No Dany, I'm not sure.” He answers. “ But people have followed me, people that had no reason to because I was a young, a crow or a bastard. And some of those people are here at Winterfell. The people who crossed the wall, crowned me King of the North and fought by my side against Death. I never demanded anyone bend me the knee, though they did of their own choice. I have never hatched dragons and I was never raised with a name for people rally behind.e I ride a dragon. But still people follow me because they know I represent their interests and needs. They know that I will fight for them, at their side because I promised. Tomorrow, I will tell them the truth. I will not demand a crown of them. But if they again think I am the leader they want, then I will take it!I’ll take it. This will be their choice. The Dragon Queen, Cersei Lannister or me.”

“I suppose we shall see tomorrow..” Dany responds, dangerously. The air in the room had grown too hot, despite the snow outside. He couldn’t stay in her presence for a moment later. Leaving her behind in his chambers, he climbs to the ramparts, seeking the cold to quench the fire burning within. Tonight, he will find no sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter of “La Valse des Derniers Dragons (The Waltz of Last Dragons)”. Following my request of a co-writer (because I’m French and I wanted to share this experience), Cleawrites purposed to help me. So, thank you so much one more time for your kindness Cleawrites! We hope you'll like this story, we have much ideas.
> 
> This story will be a long story with multiple twists planned! For fans of Jonerys, don’t worry it’s a slow build story. Their relationship will evolve. It starts on anger and blame but events will change Jon and Dany. The question of their love will come back during the story. 
> 
> Speaking of Dany, I know some of you don’t like darker Dany. But don’t worry, she will evolve in his mentality. To me, Dany isn’t a bad person. She lost herself in her own fighting.
> 
> Concerning universe, we’ll stay principally on storyline of TV show. We aren’t expert of books, so we want to avoid mistakes. But some not major of books points could appear during story.
> 
> In spite of story is focused on Jon and Daenerys, this story is multi-centric. Other characters who gravitates around the two Targaryens are important in the evolve of them.


End file.
